Benutzer Blog:Gavin Darklighter/Rezension: „The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet“ von Bill Smith
__INDEX__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ 200px Hinweis: Diese Rezension bezieht sich auf ein Legends-Werk! Diese Umstände lösen natürlich keine sehr hohe Erwartungshaltung aus, doch die Arbeit von Bill Smith war für mich immer (nicht zuletzt wegen dem , auf den wir später noch zu sprechen kommen) überzeugend, weshalb ich auch gespannt an dieses „Sachbuch“ heranging. 'Informationsgehalt/Inhalt' Der Titel allein macht bereits klar, worum es hier geht - Raumschiffe der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Folgende Raumfahrzeuge werden (meist) mit Bildern, einer Infobox sowie einem Text beschrieben: *B-Flügler *Y-Flügler (S3-Variante, A4 wird nur kurz erwähnt) *Z-95-Kopfjäger (AF4-Variante, andere nur kurz erwähnt) *A-Flügler *X-Flügler (T-65B-Variante) *Nebulon-B-Fregatte *Blockadebrecher *[[MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer]] *[[MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer]] bzw. nur die Heimat Eins Obwohl kein Raumschiff, hat auch der Schneegleiter einen Eintrag. Zu diesen Einträgen kann ich nur sagen, dass sie inhaltlich vergleichsweise dürftig sind. Klar wird, dass hier mehr Wert auf die bildliche Darstellung gelegt wurde; die Texte sind wirklich sehr mau und liefern wenig Infos. Ich gebe zu, die Infoboxen sind interessant, weil sie auch Daten enthalten, die man nicht in jedem x-beliebigen Star Wars-Sachbuch vorfindet, aber das war's dann auch schon. Anzumerken ist dazu, dass die oben genannten Schiffe zwar klar die Herzstücke des Buches sind, allerdings wurden noch weitere Klassen untergebracht: *Rebellen-Transporter *Großkreuzer *Angriffsfregatte *Corellianisches Kanonenboot Textmäßig bewegen sich diese Einträge auf einem höheren Niveau als die der wichtigen Themen, immerhin muss man mit lediglich einem Bild beim Transporter und keinen Infoboxen auskommen. Aber hier wird wieder mehr als deutlich, dass die Informationen einfach viel zu oberflächlich und wenig sind. Abschließend gibt es noch ganz brauchbare Einführungen in die Ausrüstung eines Rebellenpiloten, die Jägerstaffeln der Allianz und zur Rebellion generell. 'Bebilderung' Pop-Ups. Eine bereits auf dem Cover stark angepriesene Designentscheidung, die man mögen kann oder eben nicht. Auf jeden Fall kann ich sagen, dass ich gut ohne ausgekommen wäre, zumal die Dinger auch noch ziemlich anfällig sind. Besonders auffallend an The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet ist, dass die Herausgeber sich offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher waren, welche Art von Bildern sie jetzt eigentlich benutzen: Zur Beschreibung der Raumschiffe werden meist beschriftete schwarz-weiß-Ansichten genutzt, die teils (zumindest soweit ich das sehe) selbst gezeichnet sind, teils aus dem Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels übernommen wurden. Weiterhin werden Bilder aus den Filmen bzw. sehr echt aussehende eingesetzt; auch die ein oder andere Konzeptzeichnung von Ralph McQuarrie ist vorzufinden. Große und häufig vorzufindende Panoramabilder runden das Werk ab. Ihr merkt schon, ich bin mit der Gestaltung des Buches nicht ganz zufrieden - zu viel und zu durcheinander. 'Sprache' Nicht nur, dass die Texte inhaltlich kaum der Rede Wert sind, die sprachliche Gestaltung lässt auch zu wünschen übrig. Für mich war alles relativ leicht zu verstehen, was man sowohl positiv als auch negativ auslegen kann, immerhin bedeutet es nur, dass wir es hier nicht gerade mit einem literarischen Meisterwerk zu tun haben. Wortwiederholungen sind bei genauerem oder öfteren Lesen irgendwann nervig, allerdings hatte ich ehrlich gesagt die meisten Probleme mit dem Erzählstil. Hier werden in meinen Augen Dinge erklärt, die keiner Erklärung bedürfen oder es wird zu viel drumherum geredet. The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet hätte man deutlich enzyklopädischer verfassen können. 'Schlüssigkeit' Im Prinzip ist das Buch eine verständliche und nachvollziehbare Einführung in die Welt der Rebellen-Raumfahrt, doch ein Aussetzer ist mir aufgefallen: Bei der Beschreibung der Nebulon-B scheint es so, als würde sich der Eintrag auf die Erlösung beziehen (bzw. führt das modifizierte Schiff als ganze Reihe ein), doch die Infobox gibt die Standardbewaffnung an. Ich kann nicht definitiv sagen, ob es sich dabei um einen Fehler seitens des Autors handelt oder ob die umgebauten Versionen tatsächlich ihre komplette Bewaffnung behalten haben, was angesichts der Erlösung allerdings unwahrscheinlich erscheint. 'Fehler' Ich finde es immer interessant, die Fehler eines Buches auszukundschaften, hab' also auch hier die Augen offen gehalten. Tatsächlich sind mir vier Ausrutscher aufgefallen: *Als weitere Ausführung des Z-95-Kopfjägers wird ein A-95-AF4 genannt, mir wäre allerdings nur ein ''Z-95-AF4'' bekannt. *In der Mon Calamari-Abteilung wird die Liberty (oder zumindest ein weiterer Vertreter des Liberty-Typs) mehrmals als MC80a gekennzeichnet. Entweder wusste hier jemand den Unterschied zwischen MC80 und MC80a nicht oder es wurde nicht gut genug nachgeprüft. *Auch dass die Heimat Eins, bis auf die Bewaffnung, exakt die gleichen Statistiken wie die Liberty-Typen hat, macht mich konfus. *Wie eine Zeile weiter oben bereits erwähnt: Gleiche Statistiken. So passt die Angabe von 10 Triebwerken zwar auf die Heimat Eins, nicht aber auf die Liberty. Eine mögliche Erklärung wäre zwar, dass das Design der Mon Calamari bekanntlich von Schiff zu Schiff variiert, allerdings scheint diese Antwort nicht des Rätsels Lösung zu sein. Und nein, es kann nicht sein, dass damit tatsächlich die MC80a-Klasse gemeint ist, die müsste nämlich auch eine ungerade Zahl an Triebwerken besitzen. 'Fazit' The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet kann man mal gelesen haben (zumindest das bisschen, was da ist), dennoch kann sich dieses Buch durch geringen Umfang sowie einige schlechte Designentscheidungen und Fehler nicht gegen Werke wie The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels durchsetzen. Kategorie:Rezensionen